


Even In My Dreams

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, sasaki does the dirty deed with Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with his memories gone, Sasaki still has one thing left from his previous life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In My Dreams

It was 4:03pm when Sasaki came stumbling through the door of the chateau, catching himself with the knob when he struggled to unlock it. He held on to it for a couple of minutes before he collected himself and stood up and shut the door. Pressing his head on the wooden frame, Sasaki took several regulated breaths, breathing exercises he picked up to calm his nerve whenever things were out of his control. Sasaki had just gotten back from a tiring day at work, leaving as soon as he was dismissed by Akira. Normally arriving home at 4pm was nothing to talented investigators like Sasaki, but it was different when Sasaki had left the chateau at 6am…2 days ago. He had not returned home to shower nor sleep in 2 days, and he felt disgusting and exhausted, though his fatigue was currently overpowering his need to feel clean.

Lifting his head from the door, Sasaki turned around and scanned with heavy-set eyes for any of the Q’s, who normally were hopeless without the half-ghoul mentor.

  
Without much concern at the moment, Sasaki dragged his feet and headed towards his room that held a comfortable bed and feather pillow, calling him to place his head so he could drift into dreamland. When he reached his room, Sasaki debated whether he should shower quickly so he doesn’t wake up feeling dirty and disgusting after his nap. He lifted up his armpit and sniffed, recoiling once the scent hit his nostrils.

  
“I smell repulsive…Thank god I don’t work with other ghouls or else this would be embarrassing…” Sasaki thought, turning on the shower, running his hands through the water as it began to heat up. Quickly undressing, Sasaki, letting out a pleasing sigh, jumped in the shower. The water trailed down his sculpted body, covering every inch of his body. He loved the feeling of warm water as it hit his skin; it relaxed him and took his mind off things, like being a ghoul. The water flattened his normally fluffy hair, clinging to his neck. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back and let out a deep inhale. He caressed his skin when he continued to clean himself, ghosting over his genitals every so often before he took his time cleaning himself in his more private area. Sasaki had no lovers and hardly had the desire to seek one out. He lacked the need to experience sexual fulfillment a majority of the time, each time only ended up him getting half erected and giving up and going to bed. Being a ghoul sometimes disgusted Sasaki and being in his own skin chased away any lustful thoughts that wormed their way into his skull.

  
Today was one of those days, one of those days where Sasaki wanted to experience a little bit of sexual stimulus but quickly depleted when he tried to grip his length and stroke it, attempting to raise his cock, but it wasn’t working.  Sasaki fought back a frustrated sob and finished up cleaning himself; he was probably too tired this time around anyways, he defended.   
Quickly, he dried himself off and put on a loose pair of boxers and oversized t-shirt, which he bought specially for sleeping, and climbed into bed. He maneuvered his body to get as comfortable as possible before he was out like a light.

* * *

  
Sasaki felt as if was floating, a warm sensation spread from the tip of his toe to the small strand of baby hair on his head. This foreign feeling caused him to break out in gooseflesh, the small little hairs stood on end from his arms to his legs. Sasaki felt like he was bathing in the elixir of life, cocooning him in an unfamiliar yet gratifying warm sensation. He found himself letting out a bleated groan. This entire feeling was completely foreign and new to him, something he has never experienced in this body. Sasaki eyes fluttered open and laid spread on his bed; he stared at the ceiling before he realized that warm sensation was coming from his lower half. He felt something wet on his genitals, causing him to bolt up in fear and surprised. What he found is an unknown man, with golden brown hair, exposed, giving his neglected cock the attention Sasaki had always failed in giving. Sasaki swallowed thickly as he watched in silence as the man was placing sloppy kisses on the underside of his of his, now, hardened cock. Breathing rigid, Sasaki propped himself up on his elbows and reached out to yank the man off his dick. Before he could place a hand on him, the golden haired man let go of his aching, twitching dick, a sinful, wet popping sound echoing in his eardrums. Sasaki, feeling his heart nearly burst out of his chest cavity, was staring into a beautiful pair of captivating green or brown eyes; Sasaki wasn’t sure on how to describe them. They held a tint of green, gold, and brown in there; they were so beautiful to Sasaki, it felt like he was staring into a cloud of stardust. His eyelashes matched the tousled mess you call hair, with the exception of the small patch of darkened roots. His eyes were big and doe-like; Sasaki felt like they held every secret of his inner mind that he kept locked away. Those doe-eyes, blinking once and twice, looked at him for a brief moment before a swollen smile spread across his face adorned with freckles; Sasaki felt his cock stiffen.

  
“I-I-who are you?” Sasaki managed to grunt out, having yet to get the man off of him and leaving his shaft susceptible to the man’s sweet mouth. It felt strange to let a man so close to such a vulnerable muscle on his body, but something about this man told Sasaki that he would be okay in the hands-or mouth- of this stranger. Sasaki waited for him to say something, but he didn’t. He took Sasaki into his hand and pressed his cheek lovingly against his member and placed a soft, almost innocent kiss on it before giving the tip a lick. Sasaki could see his precum spread all over the man’s tongue. Letting out a loud moan, Sasaki threw his head back and felt himself arch and thrusting his hips forward, instinctively. Large beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and chest, running down his chiseled, toned back, and his shirt began to soak the sweat his body was forming. The perspiration seeped into his clothing, beginning to stick to his body and turn up the heat tenfold. The man only gave a small lick, and Sasaki already felt like his soul was leaving his body; it felt too fucking good. Without a moment’s hesitation in his movements, the man dove and took Sasaki fully into his mouth; Sasaki let out a cry of pleasure. The man’s head bobbed up and down his cock, taking him in as much as he can while used his hand to stroke what he didn’t fit into his mouth. On occasion, Sasaki felt his cock hit the back of the throat of the needy man. Never being touched like this, Sasaki grabbed a handful of hair and pushed the man further down, taking more of Sasaki. He felt bad for being so rough and muttered out a sincere apology and let go. The man offered a muffled response. Suddenly, Sasaki felt a soft hand begin to play with his balls, squeezing them slightly and kneading them ever so gently. Sasaki already knew he was coating the man’s tongue with his precum.

 

“F-FUCK!” Sasaki cried, unable to keep himself controlled and lucid. He brought his fist to his mouth and bit down, hard, drawing blood; it was the only way Sasaki knew to keep himself rational. He continued to bite down harder and harder, opening his wound further. Sasaki then felt all the pressure on his shaft gone; he looked down and saw the man look at him with a concern looked. His brooding eyes held a hint of sadness. The man took Sasaki’s hand into his and brought it to his pink lips, kissing it tenderly.

 

“Please, no more.” He spoke in a soft, gentle voice. He wasn’t giving him a command but a loving request that Sasaki was more than willing to accept.

  
“I’m sorry.” Sasaki breathed out after a couple of seconds. The man smiled and Sasaki felt that was reserved only for him. The man leaned down and Sasaki leaned forward, and both men kissed, sending a hint of familiarity up Sasaki’s body and into his mind. Sasaki took the man’s face into both of his hands and brought them both down slowly onto the bed. Sasaki tasted himself in the kiss and took this opportunity to explore the mouth of this stranger; he was going to become familiar with his taste. He laid the man on top of him as mouths never once separated. Sasaki felt the man’s own cock press up against his thigh. He took the opportunity run his hands up and down the man’s body and trace his finger at every dip and curve he found. He stopped once he felt a nipple between his fingers, taking extra steps to playfully flick them and lightly pinch. He elicited a delicious moan from the man, feeling his harden cock’s precum on his thigh now. Sasaki wanted to ravish him in every way he could but was quickly stopped.

  
Disappointed, Sasaki watched as the man retreated on his bed but not before flashing Sasaki a wonderful sight of his red, weeping cock, standing at attention, waiting for someone, like Sasaki, to give it the desperate attention it deserved. It bounced off the the man’s lean stomach, looking slick and wet due to the precum running down from the tip. Then the man turned around, on all fours, and exposed his pink muscle to Sasaki. If Sasaki didn’t cum from the blowjob, he was about to cum from the mere sight of that glorious hole. The man was also near the edge, soft moans and irregular breathing trying to steady itself. Sasaki watched the man lean down and press his chest against the bed and lifted his ass further into the air. He used one hand to spread himself more; Sasaki let out a low groan. Holy fuck, he was going to pass out by this sight. The man then began to work at his tight muscle, pressing his finger against it and then pushing in. Sasaki heard a small whine escaped every so often. He wanted to help him prep, making a move towards him.

  
“N-no, let me.” The man spoke again and stopped him. Sasaki sat back down and looked down at himself. His cock was red and aching to explode. The thought of filling the man up with his semen sent Sasaki into primal mode and wanted to make the man scream his name, wanted to make the man feel the same pleasure was feeling. This is the first time Sasaki has ever felt like this, and it felt invigorating. He debated on touching himself or not but decided to wait until he could stick his cock into that tight little hole. In the meantime, Sasaki pulled off the shirt that was currently clinging to his sweaty body. When he took it off, Sasaki couldn’t help but laugh. He had just caught the man stare at him with bug-eyes and his mouth gaping, drool running down a corner and with 3 fingers in his ass. Sasaki definitely found the scene hilarious.

  
“Enjoying the view?” Sasaki teased innocently. The man turned beet red and covered his face with his free hand. Sasaki let out a good-humored laugh. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” he reassured, “I quite like the view I have.” Sasaki looked up and down the man’s body. He moved closer, his own length pressing up against the man’s ass. “Can I?” Motioning towards his entrance.

  
“Y-yeah.” The man consented.

  
Sasaki positioned himself at the man’s entrance, spreading him a bit further, and slowly slid his cock into him. The man winced at this and Sasaki stopped himself and held still, wanting him to adjust to the half-ghoul’s member before he continued anything further. Sasaki’s hand found themselves on the man’s hips; he gripped them gently, waiting for the man to be well enough to continue. Sasaki stared down and enjoyed the view of his dick being taken and engulfed by the man’s perfect ass. He felt powerful, in control, and loved. No one would willingly let a half-ghoul be around them in such a vulnerable, private state yet this stranger allowed such a thing, and it made his heart swell up.

“P-please keep going,” the man pleaded, pushing his hips down to take in more of Sasaki. He turned, looking at Sasaki with lustful eyes.

He thrusts further, and the man threw his head back and let out a cry. Sasaki was about to pull out but felt the man convulse around him.

“Don’t stop!” He demanded. Sasaki bit his lip and nodded, though, he was sure the man couldn’t see him.

Wet, slick noises filled the room. The sound of stick skins slapping against the other was music to Sasaki’s ear. Sasaki wrapped his arm around the man’s lower abdomen and repositioned in so he could hit the man’s prostate. He let out a hoarse, husky sound when Sasaki did this, drool escaping his mouth and eyes rolling to the back of his skull. Sasaki continued to thrust his hips forward, feeling his release build up in his balls. He was about to explode. Making sure they both came at the same time. Sasaki leaned forward, sweaty chest pressed up against a sweaty back, Sasaki gripped the other’s pulsating cock and pumped it, using the precum to make the movement smooth and pleasurable.He made sure to pepper the other with kisses, trailing them up his back and up to his bare shoulder. Sasaki mouth was now near the other’s ear and nipped at it. All this stimulus caused the man to cum, releasing his seed all over Sasaki’s hand and the bed. Sasaki came right after and felt as he emptied himself inside the man, making him his. He pulled up and watched as his cum trailed down his thighs.

The man turned and crawled forward and gave Sasaki as small kiss. Sasaki could feel himself tear up. All this was too much for him. This man willingly let himself be with a ghoul and let him make love to him and kiss him when he didn’t need to. Deepening the kiss, Sasaki wrapped his arms around and brought him down with him, never letting him go.

“I-I don’t know who you are-b-but we’ve met before…” Sasaki whispered, still holding the man tightly. Sasaki looked down and saw that the man was no longer conscious. His eyes began to water again and buried his nose in the golden hair, taking in his natural scent.

….

“Thank you…”

Sasaki’s eyes widened. He knew that voice, the voice of the man who originally occupied this body. He lifted his head, and in the corner he saw the man, Kaneki Ken, looking at him and the unconscious man. He felt defenseless and weak right now. He held the stranger protectively.

“You!” Sasaki growled. Normally, Sasaki would be scared, but right now he had to protect someone. Wait-if this guy was here, that means none of what happened is real; this was all in his mind. His hold on the man loosened.

“I won’t do anything…not with Hide here…even if he is just a fabrication of your dream.” Kaneki Ken assured the on-edge investigator.

“H-Hide…?” Sasaki stuttered, examining the man’s face, finally placing a name with a face.

“That’s his name…He was my best friend…and my lover.” Kaneki smiled fondly at this statement. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed and caressed the unconscious dream Hide’s cheek.

Sasaki scowled at Kaneki Ken before asking him a question.

“Why are you thanking me for having sex with your lover?”

Kaneki looked at him with indecipherable eyes before smiling to himself and looking back down lovingly at Hide.

“Because…you did it with my body and with my mind. They may be yours now but Hide appearing in your dream, you reacting to your love making, the feeling of familiarity, all that means that I still haven’t forgotten him, at least not fully. That makes me happy.” Kaneki revealed, going down and pressing a kiss on Hide’s sweaty forehead.  He looked back at Sasaki, who gulped when Kaneki gave him a hard, stern glare. “This body,” pointing to Sasaki’s naked figure, “belongs to him,” pointing to Hide, “remember that.” Before Kaneki Ken could disappear, Sasaki gripped his wrist.

“What happened to him? What happened to Hide? W-Why hasn’t he shown up in my life?” He asked desperately, clenching his jaw, waiting for an answer.

Kaneki grimaced and gripped at his hair, almost pulling several strands out. He looked like he was in clear pain, like he was experiencing a migraine.

“I-I don’t remember.” Kaneki choked out what sounded like a sob. And with that, Kaneki disappeared. Sasaki finally looked down, and let out a frightened scream. He was staring into the empty, lifeless eyes of Hide, covered in a pool of his own blood, missing the entirety of his right arm.

* * *

 

Sasaki shot up, breathing heavily, body hot and sweaty. He looked around, to the left, then to the right. Kaneki Ken was nowhere to be found. Much to his disappointment and heartbreak, Sasaki looked down and the man was not there, either; not there for him to protect the vulnerable human. Tired and exhausted, Sasaki plopped his head down and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes filled with emptiness and loneliness. He could feel his eyes swell up and silent tears run down the corner of his eyes; he felt his nose began to stuff up, sniffing loudly to draw in some air into his lungs. He laid motionless for several minutes before finding out he had a big wet spot in his boxers. Isn’t he too old to be experiencing wet dreams? He thought to himself.

In a zombie-like trance, Sasaki got up and began to silently change into a clean pair of boxers. During this, Sasaki felt numb and empty and lonely. It’s been a long time since he’s felt like this before. He rarely ever felt the need to search and know more about Kaneki Ken’s past, but that dream stirred something deep in him that he need to know. He needed to know what happened to Hide and bring him into his life. Sasaki was determined to have someone like that in his life. He promised himself he would find out what happened to Hide and bring him home. Sasaki laid down, and with heavy eyes, soundlessly prayed for a dream with Hide.

Sasaki had dreamless night.

 


End file.
